


Coward

by mckivich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mickey's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't what ? " you asked me<br/>You wanna know what ? I'm gonna tell you what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

_« Don't what ? »_

                 Don't go. Don't go away from me. Don't leave me alone.

Don't let me deal with that shit alone. Don't go so far away from me. So far that I wouldn't be able to see your face anytime I want to. Don't think that I don't give a shit about you. Don't think I don't play that day on repeat in my head. Don't think I could ever forget this look, the one you had on your face when she was riding me. Don't think you don't matter to me. Don't believe everything that I said to you.

I wish I could take back so many things. I wish I never called you a warm mouth and run away. Run away, like I always do, like the coward I am. I don't want you to go. I don't wanna be the reason of your grief. I wish I had let you go to work that day. I wish I wasn't so selfish.

I wish I didn't feel this knife in my guts everytime I think of you with someone else. I wish I didn't feel this warmth in my guts everytime I see your smile. I wish I didn't have this feeling of being complete when I'm with you. I wish I hadn't fucked everything up. I broke so many of rules for you.

Don't go. Don't go. Don't go away from me.

 

_« Just... »_

        A coward. I'm always a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked


End file.
